


Dating The Collector Would Include

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Dating The Collector Would Include





	Dating The Collector Would Include

Dating The Collector would include:   
\- Taneleer Tivan is someone who knows what he wants. And once his eyes catch your own, he is totally smitten.   
\- Not a man to linger about, he would instantly ask you out. And, of course, you would say yes.   
\- Dating Taneleer would put you in a completely new environment all together. Taneleer isn’t restricted by money or social statues, so the sky is the limit.   
\- He would want to take you out to the fanciest restaurants and show you off on his arm. And of course he will make sure you have the most beautiful dresses.   
\- Taneleer had never been in love or found anyone who could draw his attention away from his collection. If you had asked him before he had met you, he would have laughed off the idea that anyone could truly catch his eye in that sort of way. And then he met you and his life changed.   
\- You would become apart of his collection but in a different way. You knew every artefact he had and what they are worth. More so, he even trusts you to make deals in his absents. The first time he comes back and find you had manged to get your hands on a rare artefact for a fraction of its value would make him smile and smile at you with pride.   
\- You would become like a second pair of eyes for him. As he spoke to the merchants and dealers, you would look over the piece for any signs that it’s a fake. Or you would distract them as he does the same.  
\- Taneleer is certainly surprised when you slot right into his social circle. At parties and functions, you are loved, and people always try to talk to you. Taneleer is very away of his image as the eccentric type, but people seemed to adore you.   
\- He would shower you in presents and jewellery. Anything you even slightly glance at, Taneleer would get for you.  
\- He is very protective over you. especially around his brother, En Dwi Gast. Taneleer will be concerned about En Dwi getting it into his mind to try and pursue you. En Dwi was always a flirt and because of that, even Taneleer can struggle to tell when hes genuinely interested in someone or if its just for fun.   
\- That being said, you and En Dwi get on very well, often being invited to parties and galas galor.  
\- Taneleer would barely call you by your name. sweet nicknames would always fall from his lips when referring to you, resulting in your name being almost sacred. He whispers your name in moment of passion, when his mind is so far gone that he can barley remember to breath. Or in moments of utter love when he stands under the stars and confesses to you again and again.


End file.
